


Convicción

by CompulsiveShipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coda, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode: s03e12 Jus In Bello, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Season 3
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompulsiveShipper/pseuds/CompulsiveShipper
Summary: Los chicos tienen una conversación durante Jus in Bello, 3x12. En esta historia casi siempre han tenido sentimientos por el otro, pero hasta hace poco decidieron hacer algo al respecto. Toma lugar en la cárcel después de que Henriksen los molesta y antes que aparezca Steven Groves.Disclaimer: Nada es mío, ya saben. Todo va para don Kripke c:





	Convicción

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Conviction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064173) by [FantasticalMusical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticalMusical/pseuds/FantasticalMusical). 



> Hello boys! :v bue, acá yo otra vez con otra traducción c: y van a tener muchas más esta semana (si es que termino todas las que tengo planeadas :c) ya que estaré en cautiverio en mi propia casa gracias a la varicela, ¡yey! (no, enserio que sufro, esta cosa es sumamente terrible :'c) así que tengo mucho tiempo libre +nada que hacer + aburrimiento = yo traduciendo capítulos y proyectos pendientes UwU
> 
> Así que, disfruten este lindo y pequeño OS, coda de Jus In Bello, y traduzco este exclusivamente porque ayer estaba viendo las primeras temporadas de Supernatural (ya dije, nada qué hacer :v) y cuando vi JIB y la escenas donde están en prisión dije: "enserio necesito leer un Wincest con esto" ¡y vualá! Aquí está c: so, disfrutenlo <3
> 
> Como siempre, esta fic cuenta con el permiso de su autora para ser traducido por mí y solo mí c:

Henriksen en serio va a disfrutar esto.

— ¿Saben qué trato de decidir?

Sam y Dean trataron de permanecer lo más indiferentes posibles. Cuando alguien te tiene prisionero, aunque sean policías confundidos tratando de hacer su trabajo, nunca les dejabas verte débil. Sam planeaba quedarse recostado contra la pared y, más importante, quedarse callado. Siempre ha tenido más sentido común que Dean, y sabía que era mejor que participar en esta inútil conversación. Dean, por otra parte, no lo podía evitar.

—No lo sé. ¿Si la viagra te ayudará con tu condición?

—Qué voy a cenar esta noche. ¿Carne o langosta? Mar y tierra. Tengo mucho que celebrar. Quiero decir, el verlos a ustedes con cadenas…

—Sucio pervertido. No le hacemos a eso.

—Qué gracioso.

Para Sam en serio lo era, aunque por supuesto no lo demostró. Se negaba a darle a Henriksen nada más que una rápida mirada. Si él solo supiera…

Les tomó a los chicos tanto tiempo en aceptar que se amaban más que hermanos. No era algo fácilmente aceptado del todo. Por años, pelearon contra ello con uñas y dientes. Para empezar, ninguno de los dos creía merecer el amor del otro. El asunto del incesto no era nada comparado con sus inseguridades.

Además, Dean no quería presionar o pervertir a Sam de ninguna manera. Sabía que Sam lo miraba y no de manera fraternal, pero nunca pudo entender porqué. A pasar de eso, se negaba a aprovecharse de eso. Dean nunca lastimaría a Sam. Él tenía un trabajo, y era mantener a Sam a salvo, incluso de él mismo.

Para Sam, si lo hacían y su padre se enteraba, eso destruiría a Dean y lo destruiría a él también. Pero eso era antes y esto es ahora. Antes, Sam estaba asustado de la reacción de su padre, del rechazo de Dean y arruinar la estrecha relación que ya tenían. Ahora, estaba aterrado de perder a Dean. Incluso ahora, ¿a quién le importaría si iban a prisión por el resto de sus vidas? Mientras siguieran juntos, él estaría bien.

Pero Sam no estaba seguro si lo lograrían, y los siguientes comentarios de Dean le hicieron saber que él sentía lo mismo.

—Yo no cantaría victoria aun. No nos atrapó en el banco, y escapamos de esa cárcel…

—Tienen razón. La jodí. Los subestimé. No sabía que eran tan listos, pero ahora estoy listo.

— ¿Para perdernos de nuevo?

—Listo con una orden para llevarlos a una prisión de máxima seguridad en Nevada en una celda aislada sin ventanas, a prueba de sonidos que aquí entre nos… debería ser inconstitucional. ¿Qué te parece eso?

Esas palabras les escocieron un poco. Tal vez no podrán salir de esta después de todo.

—Mira bien a Sam, Dean… que nunca se volverán a ver.

¡¿Nunca se volverán a ver?! Sam seguía indiferente por fuera, pero por dentro estaba a punto de romperse. Dean, aún molesto, no estaba tan desconcertado como Sam, porque en lo que a él respecta eso no era una posibilidad. Eso no podía pasar, fin de la historia. Esas palabras, en ese orden, para ellos no tenían ningún sentido.

—Aw. ¿Dónde está esa sonrisa arrogante, Dean? Vamos, quiero verla. —Dean comenzaba a hartarse de esta situación. Habían enfrentado fantasmas, brujas, monstruos y demonios, pero este era solo un humano con una placa _, esa era su gran amenaza._

—Están equivocados.

—Ah sí, lo olvidé. Ustedes combaten monstruos. Lo siento Dean. La verdad es que su padre les lavó el cerebro con todas esas cosas de monstruos y demonios. Eso es todo, esa es la realidad.

Para entonces, sin pensarlo, Sam fue capaz de poner su pánico a un lado y se movió para unirse a su hermano. Reunió todo el autocontrol que tenía para no golpear las barras y escupirle a Henriksen en la cara. Veía que Dean comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

— ¿Por qué mejor no cierras la boca?

—Bueno, pues adivina qué: la vida apesta. Porque todo mundo tiene una historia triste, pero no todos nos convertimos en asesinos.

Sam entonces escuchó un sonido y vio la luz que provenía desde la ventanilla, un helicóptero estaba aterrizando afuera. Dean sin embargo, no podía apartar la mirada de Henriksen. Por un momento se olvidó que ellos no mataban humanos, y se imaginó mil maneras para acabar con él de una vez por todas.

—Y ahora tengo dos problemas menos de los qué preocuparme. —Henriksen sonrió mientras miraba su reloj burlón. —Mm, ¡es hora de mar y tierra! —Empezó a reírse mientras se iba, dejándolos solos en las celdas.

Dean se alivió por el descanso para recuperarse mentalmente y tratar de idear un plan, mientras que Sam hacía todo lo posible para no desmoronarse. Sam miraba a la nada fijamente, aturdido. El helicóptero estaba aquí. Estaban a punto de llevárselos. Los iban a separar. En cualquier momento podían apartar a Dean de su lado. Sam apenas estaba superando su experiencia de su Martes sin fin, y ahora iba a perder a Dean otra vez. Iba a perder a Dean y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Tan pronto como Dean vio a su hermano, se acercó a él con cuidado de no lastimarlo con las cadenas y volteó la cabeza de Sammy para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Hey, Sammy mírame. ¡Mírame! Todo estará bien, lo prometo.

—Dean, no puedo perderte. ¡No puedo!

— ¡Y no lo harás! —Las cadenas sonaron mientras atraía a un tembloroso Sam a sus brazos. —Sammy cariño, no lo puedo explicar pero por favor créeme cuando te digo esto: me volverás a ver. No sé como lo sé… nunca he tenido una visión o algo así… pero… lo sé Sammy. Lo siento en mis entrañas. ¿Tú y yo? Somos para siempre.

Sam no tenía idea de qué hablaba Dean. Sonaba tan seguro. ¿Cómo podía estar tan seguro? Se movió hacia atrás para hablar con él cara a cara. Con sus puños agarró la camisa de Dean, como si así nadie lo pudiera apartar de su lado.

— ¡Ya te he perdido antes, Dean! Y está a punto de pasar otra vez, ¡mira a tu alrededor! ¡está pasando ahorita! — ¿Porqué era el único que se daba cuenta? ¿Por qué Dean no lucía preocupado también?

—Oh, Sammy: Stanford, comas cercanos a la muerte, puntos misteriosos, perros del infierno, cárcel… todo eso son temporales. Al final, tú y yo estaremos juntos para siempre. Si no estamos juntos, entonces no puede ser el final aún.

Dean le dio una pequeña sonrisa y sus palabras calmaron a Sam que se permitió imaginarse con Dean para siempre y por supuesto que sonrió también. Sus puños aflojaron la camisa de su hermano, pero todavía había algo que lo molestaba.

—Dean, nunca has hablado así antes. Quiero decir… ¿de donde viene esto? Solo no lo entiendo. Nunca has creído en ángeles, ¿pero ahora crees en el cielo?

Dean se acercó a Sam y le dio un beso largo, profundo y lleno de amor; cualquier preocupación que Sam tenía simplemente se desvaneció.

Dean lo apartó, viéndolo a los ojos con una determinación que convenció completamente a Sam y le dijo: —Creo en nosotros.


End file.
